New Breed of Love
by Lone Quincy
Summary: The werewolf falls in love with a vampire? Shonen ai could become Yaoi. GinHitsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this idea came to me as I was thinking about that one review I got on the other GinHitsu I wrote. This will be an AU with werewolf Hitsugaya and Wolf Tamer Gin. I would like to know if this is any good, yes?**

* * *

It was always dark in the cage he was put in and the smell was no better, the cute werewolf with hair as white as snow, Toshiro Hitsugaya. The poor boy was only six when he was ripped away from his family by Sosuke Aizen, the Circus manager and his helper Kaname Tosen. There was another who had been dragged away that night as well, a vampire with silver hair that would glisten in the moon light. Toshiro never saw him, his hair, after that night and he had been trained by Aizen himself for the past six years. Not once did he mess up in a show, now at the age of twelve. Every act was allowed to stay and watch the ones after him, but to Toshiros luck he was always the last.

One night as he was about to go back to his _room _Kaname announced another performer, one he had never heard of before. With the force he turned his head back his whole body spun and he was greeted with that same silver hair that he had gotten a glimpse of six years ago. The hair now had a face and it was fox like, the way the boy smiled, but it made Toshiro gulp down hard. He watched as the boy, not much older than he was, do things that he would never be able to do. He jumped about ten feet in the air, ran so fast he couldn't even keep up with his sent, and was strong enough to lift the two small beings the pink haired man always had with him in his act with one hand. Hitsugaya was left in awe of the man.

Once the silver haired boy bowed and when the applause were given he left, walking right by Toshiro as if he wasn't there. His smile gone and in fact he looked like he was about to walk into hell. Later on Toshiro found out why he had that look, that expression, it was because he had missed a step and almost ruined the show according to Aizen. The nameless boy was beat until welts formed over his pale skin, he was thrown like trash into the cage next to mine and he was bleeding from places Toshiro didn't even know you could bleed from and live. The silver haired boy looked at Toshiro, whom whore a mask of terror at the sight of him, yet he only smiled in return.

"It's okay lil one I'm good when it comes ta healin' so don' look at me like that, kay?" He said right before he passed out. Toshiro was terrified at the sight and he wanted to help, but there were two sets of bars between them and he could do nothing but whimper in fear. And as the boy had said he was fine the next morning when Toshiro woke up, he had fallen asleep after crying for a boy he had just met. The other only smiled at him which made Toshiro flinch.

"Y-you're okay?" Toshiro said in a questioning tone as he quickly sat up causing himself to get a little dizzy.

"Yah, I told ya I would be didn' I?" He snickered. "How old are ya anyway kid? Ya look like yer two." He said in a playful tone, which Toshiro did not catch for he was fuming with anger right after he asked.

"I'm twelve thank you very much and my name isn't kid it's Hitsugaya Toshiro!" He yelled with a bit of anger clearly present in this tone. The other boy simply laughed.

"m' sixteen an' mah name is Ichimaru Gin. M' a vampire~" He replied as he wiggled his fingers with a little 'whoo' in the background, as if he was trying to scare the other. Toshiro was not amused by him, yet he was still mesmerized by his hair. He had been right about his age and was glad he wasn't much older as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The time they spent together only grew after their first encounter. The times he saw, heard, Gin get beaten by Kaname also grew and every time Toshiro asked about it he would say "_He can do better_" and continue with the brutal beatings. I came to fear Kaname after I saw him make Gin cry from the beatings for the first time.

"S-stop yer gonna brake it! STOP! GAH!" He yelled as his arm was shattered. Toshiro sat in his cage trembling in fear as he clawed at his own shoulders, tears rolling down his cheeks as his only friend was hurt to the point of blackout every night, after every show. He could never get that smile off his face though, it was as if it was plastered on.

Every morning Toshiro awoke to the sound of Nnoitra, a contortionist, yelling at Szayel, his partner, about something or other.

"Don't do that you stupid fuck or you're gonna hurt me!" Nnoitra would yell as Szayel walked away from him while throwing the props at him.

"Maybe if you weren't such a foul mouthed idiot I wouldn't have too!" He would yell back and as always they would end up not showing to the next show when they fought. A routine that Aizen already knew and would have a replacement for them, a man named Luppi. He was also a contortionist, a solo act, but he was practically better than both of them. Toshiro saw him stretching once and had mistaken it for the actual act. That is how good he was.

It was like that for the next seven years and even though Gin and Toshiro were kept in cages the others weren't. Why? They were older. Once Gin hit the age of twenty one he was no longer kept in the cage, he was no longer beat either for Kaname feared that he would be killed by him for doing so. Yet you could tell Gin was not that kind of man from how he acted with Toshiro, a bit to touchy sometimes, but Toshiro didn't mind. He needed the attention that Gin gave him, he needed it so much sometimes that he would go to him himself on the days they didn't have any training.

One hot summer day when Toshiro was biting his nail off, the only thing that would cut through them were his teeth, Aizen came up to him with Gin right behind him. Gin looked a bit off, a bit too happy. Aizen pushed him forward with and with the gentle smile he always wore he spoke.

"Toshiro Gin is now old enough to be a tamer and is skilled enough. Seeing as there are many new pets to tend to I will be leaving your care to him, yes?" He said with a cheerful tone which seemed to make Toshiro uncomfortable, but the news was greate.

"Y-yes of course." Toshiro beamed as he got up and hugged Aizen, he was the only one who ever did that for Aizen had a liking to him that no one should have to someone half their age. Gin stood there and watched knowing he would soon be able to free the boy of his cage.

And that is how another year past, the two boys together happily training each other for their acts of beast and beast tamer. But one day, the day of Toshiro's nineteenth birthday Gin did something he thought he would never do. He confessed. He let all of his feelings for him slip out like water from a broken faucet and all Toshiro could do was listen. The silver haired boy who had caught his eyes thirteen years ago was now confessing to him, he cried. Toshiro burst into tears when he heard those words, but Gin didn't look up and the way Toshiro cried made it sound like he was laughing yet Gin had gone on and told him everything before looking up and noticing it was not laughter but tears that were coming from the other male.

"T-toshiro?" He stuttered as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are ya okay?" He asked as he lifted his head gently, cupping his wet cheek in the proses. "m' sorry I said that…" He added with a pained tone. Toshiro on the other hand blushed when his face was touched by the other and noticed he was so close to him. In return to his confession Toshiro did something he thought he would never do in his life, he kissed him. It was a soft peck on the lips but it was still a kiss his first kiss to his first love. Toshiro then proceeded to run to the other side of the room leaving Gin speechless and wanting more.

* * *

**Sorry I cut it off there. I think it would be best if the chapters weren't so long. Maybe. It would take less to update them too. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Should it become a smut at some point? Like just one love scene or implied? Should it be in the next one? Nah. Keeping it fluff for a bit longer. Like one more chapter.**

* * *

Gin wanted to approach the small wolf, but he didn't have the strength to move at the moment. He had been taken by surprise; his first kiss had been taken. He didn't know if it was the others as well seeing as he was always with the two pirate clowns Menoly and Loli, well that's what Gin called them seeing as they had an a eye patch each. He really hoped at that moment that he had been his first as well or it would be embarrassing for him, a 23 year old, to have just then gotten his first kiss from someone younger than him. He was a vampire though so he would live a long life like in the tales, that's what he thought. Indeed he had to drink blood and the blood of a snake was poisonous to him, he found that out during punishment one day. Gin didn't notice how long he had been staring at Toshiro, lost in thought, until someone knocked on the door.

"You two better not be fighting~" Aizen said as he moved away from the door right after his mouth shut. Gin was so lost and didn't know what to do, but he might as well try to let his instinct do the thinking seeing as his head couldn't.

Toshiro was in a corner of the room with his head resting on his knees; when he felt Gin's hand on his shoulder he shuddered and looked up almost instantly. His face was flushed and Gin's was almost the same; if it wasn't for the fact that Gin was so pale Toshiro wouldn't have seen his blush.

"I… I'm sorry…." Toshiro said with a pause between each word. "I don't know what came over me. I… It's just that I've liked you for so long and then you say you love me too. You hate me now don't you?" He asked as tears began to fill his eyes. Gin couldn't help but pull him up into an embrace, Toshiro gasped as he was lifted off his feet. No matter how old he got he was still the same height and Gin only grew, that's what it seemed like to him.

"Ya don' have ta apologize 'cause I liked it Toshiro." He said as he hugged him tightly and nuzzled his head against the fur of Hitsugaya's neck. "I love ya 'n nothin' gonna change that." He added as he put him down slowly so he could look into his sea green eyes, his crimson red opening in return. "I don' want ya ta apologize fer something I liked. If anythin' I should be the one ta say sorry. I practically forced ya ta hear all mah feelings." He said as he lowered down and gave him another kiss. It lasted longer than the one Toshiro had given him and it was much more passionate, in Gin's point of view. "Let's learn tagether, ne?" He murmured as he pulled away from the sloppy kiss he had given the other.

Toshiro didn't understand at first, but blushed once it all sunk in. He had kissed Gin again and Gin had asked him to learn the ropes together with him. He was embarrassed to the point of him having to turn away and replying with a nod then a soft "yes" as he looked back up to the other with a shy smile.

* * *

**I'm also working on a spinoff for Nnoitra and Szayel. Don't know what to name it yet. I'll be quiet now. And I just noticed how I went from third to first person at one point in the second "chapter". Oh gosh how embarrassing!**


	4. Chapter 4

***start spoiler here*Let us remember that wolves don't wear clothes.*end spoiler here* I guess people are silently enjoying it. I epically failed at planning out that NnoiSzay thing. I guess it will be the before the Circus life. Still need a name though. Oh my gosh, I just got the best idea for it. You might get to see the beginning of it after I post this. And without further ado here is chapter four~**

* * *

Gin was happy at the boys answer and once again did the unthinkable; he pushed him down and loomed over him, his smile completely gone. Toshiro shivered at the sight of his crimson red eyes darting all over his body and he began to feel hot. Everywhere the eyes had seen began to burn and he had no idea why yet Gin new well for after he had gotten his own room he could do with his body as he pleased. Ichimaru ran a hand over Toshiro's soft fur and made Toshiro gasp when his thumb found his nipple. Gin's smile returned for a brief moment at the sound and he leaned down closer so he could see it.

"Mah mah, such a cute pink nipple ya got hidden under all this white fur Shiro. Do ya have ten like all other dog's?" He asked knowing fully well he didn't and just using it as an excuse to touch the rest of his body. Toshiro simply shivered as his animal instinct kicked in once he began to feel the pleasure.

"G-Gin…" He said in a shaky pant as he felt his body begin to burn up even more. "S-stop teasing my body… Stop teasing me…" He added. Gin only looked at him with a wide smile.

"I didn' know ya didn' wear any pants Shiro!" He said in cheerful tone as he saw light pink skin lift up the fur at his crotch. Gin slid his hand down his body to meet up with the half hardened flesh and even sat up to get a better look at it. "How do ya hide it? Yer fur isn't that long is it?" He asked as he lifted the white werewolf's fur. "Oh mah it is long. Do ya grow it out just ta hide yer parts?" He asked as he leaned down closer to it with a sneer. "It looks real pretty." Gin himself was a bit shocked at how talkative he had become, making Toshiro cover his reddened face with his hands and look away.

The more Gin touched it, played with it, the harder it got and the hotter he got as well. Gin bit his lip as he began to stroke it and play with the bead of pre-cum that had formed at its tip. He seemed to be having fun as the other was practically crying from all the sudden pleasure was being given. It had only been about half an hour into his confession and he was already on him like a dog in heat, but what could Gin say, he really loved Toshiro.

Toshiro whimpered when he suddenly felt the head of his erection become wet; he jerked up and saw Gin's mouth over it, licking it. He fell back down and slowly reached up to his head, grabbing a handful of hair and whimpering once more. "G-gin… what are you… ah…" He couldn't continue for at that moment Gin got experimental and took Toshiro completely in his mouth.

Ichimaru gaged lightly as he felt the other's tip against his uvula, becoming accustom to it almost instantly. He started out slowly, he didn't know what he was doing and was afraid to hurt him; on the other hand Toshiro's grip tightened causing strands of silver hair to rip off and once Hitsugaya could no longer take just waiting for Gin to bob his head he slowly began to roll his hips into him, causing his erection to go deeper into Gin's mouth.

Gin shuddered as he felt his own lower half become hot, but he wasn't about to stop there he wanted to taste all of him little by little. And he meant all of him. Toshiro's moans became louder as he began to reach his climax, his pants got shorter as Gin began to suck on him harder and running a finger over the soft fur of his inner thigh. Not long after you would hear a muffled whimper as Hitsugaya came inside of Gin's mouth who in return drank as much as he could.

Gin sat up again when he could no longer take in more and swallowed what he could before leaning back down to clean up the mess on Toshiros fur. Hitsugaya sat up slowly and looked down at him with dazed eyes. "Gi-n… let me do it too…" He murmured as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

**Too soon? Guess next will be whatever Gin wants Toshiro to do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this one took so long to upload I usually already have one up by now, but I woke up a bit late today. I am also planning a Nnoitra x Ishida. Heh. I hope to get the first part of it done or have it just be a one part thing maybe. I also hope I can get another chapter of this up later today like always. I'll try to make this one longer.**

* * *

Gin froze at his words and stared at him for a moment. What had he said? He wanted to do it too? Gin shook the thought away and just smiled. "Ya don' have ta Shiro, it's okay don' force yerself. I did it 'cause I wanted to—"

"I want to do it too. I want to… I want to taste you too…" He said as he cut off Gin, but Gin could tell he was practically forcing himself and that was the last thing he wanted, to force Toshiro into anything.

"I said ya didn' have ta an' ya don'okay?" He said again as he ran a hand through Toshiro's white hair. "I don' want ya ta force yerself 'cause if ya do then ya'll hate it." He added shortly after and Toshiro looked away a bit saddened by his response.

"I won't hate it and I'm not forcing myself!" He yelled as he got up and ran out of the room, door slamming behind him. Gin sighed and the thought of going after him came up, but he pushed it away knowing he would just make things worse. Toshiro was being childish yet so was he by pushing him away when he knew he wanted him to tough his throbbing erection as well; he also knew that if he let that happen he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore and he would take him.

As Toshiro ran away from Gin he ended up crashing into Kaname, what luck. Kaname looked at him through his tinted glasses and smiled when he noticed how messed up the fur on his legs were.

"I see you have gotten to that age. I sure hope that Ichimaru wasn't the one to do this seeing as I have other plans for him and his reproductive life." He said as he took hold of Toshiro by his hair and began to pull him towards the room in which Gin use to be punished in. Toshiro began to fight back frantically so he wouldn't end up in that horrid room with kaname, but he was to weak thanks to the work out he was given in Gin's room and the little run he gave himself. What did he mean by having other plans for Gin? Why was he being dragged to the room like that? Was he really going to get punished the way Gin had been? He wouldn't survive that, he would die.

Toshiro yelled and howled as he was dragged away and Gin turned his head towards the door when he heard them. In one swift movement he was out the door and had his hand on Kaname's wrist, his blood red eyes glaring at him with the intent to kill.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked losing the playful accent he always had, having it replaced with pure anger.

"You know very well what I'm doing. Aizen said you caould be his trainer as long as you mated with Halibel! I don't want you wasting your sperm on someone who can't even give birth!" Kaname yelled.

"You think I want to mate with some fish bitch? Do you really think this would be the first time I waste my sperm on him? Kaname I have wet dreams too you know." He retorted with a tone that seemed to be angrier than before.

"You wretched chiled!" Kaname yelled as his grip tightened on Toshiro's wrist making him whimper.

"Let go of him Kaname." He said ignoring his words completely. "He is mine not yours to deal with so fuck off." He said as his grip on Kaname tightened.

"Give her a chiled and you can do whatever you want with him after." He said as he pulled Toshiro closer to the door.

"How about I don't and we say I did before I kill you. I told you I can't get it up with her and that hasn't changed no matter how many times I've tried!"

"Then if you really love this brat you will try harder." He said as he threw Toshiro against the door to the room which made Gin almost snap Kanames arm in half. He only winced at the pain before he spoke again. "You have until sunset tomorrow to get her pregnant." He said as he shook Gin's hand off and picked Toshiro up and threw him into the room. The door slammed in his face and Gin fell to his knees and began to shake from the repressed laughter before he burst into a fit of mad laughter which made Toshiro shiver on the other side of the door and yell at him.

"G-Gin I… I'll be okay." He said as he tried to keep his voice from shaking which made Gin shut up and think for a moment.

"I'll get you out of there Toshiro and I'll make Kaname pay for anything he does to you, mark my words." He said as he got up and went to look for Halibel and Szayel. Toshiro heard his footsteps as he walked away; he slid down the door and began to cry as he heard chains jingle in Kaname's hands.

Gin found Szayel arguing with Nnoitra once again and pulled him away with him which made Szayel blink in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Nnoitra yelled as he leaned back against the wall and watched Szayel being dragged away.

"I need him to do something for me." Gin replied in his still angry tone and walked away with the pink haired man. Szayel didn't even oppose the fact that he had no say in it seeing as Nnoitra was okay with it. Gin dragged Szayel to his room and sat him down on his bed.

"What are you planning Gin?" He asked in a serious tone.

"is there a way to get Halibel pregnant without me having to actually touch her?" He asked with a stern look, his eyes closed once again.

"Yes, all you have to do is manually implant the sperm into her womb." He said as a smile began to creep onto his face.

"Can you do that for me?" Gin asked with a desperate tone as he waited for the pink haired mans answer.

"Sure, as long as you can cum in this container for me." He said pulling out a container from his coat as if he knew this would happen. "Just get it to me right after or it won't work." He said as he placed the container on the bed and got up. "I sure hope he doesn't do anything bad to poor Hitsugaya." He murmured as he walked out of the room leaving Gin all alone with the container he had to fill with his sperm.

With a deep sight Gin cleared his mind thought about what Toshiro had said _'I want to do it too'_ such an innocent look in his eyes when he had said it and Gin had almost lost control back then. Now, alone, he began to touch himself as he thought about Toshiro's small body and what he wanted to do to him back then. He got hard almost instantly when he remembered his voice and how cute it had sounded when he had sucked him. Now he began to think about the texture of his skin against his tongue, causing him to start to drip as he stroked himself a bit faster. Before he knew it he was on his knees and panting as he stroked himself over the open container Szayel had given him and with a shudder he came as he thought of what Toshiro would feel like around him.

He closed the container as best he could with his sticky hands and hoped it wouldn't bother Szayel that it had gotten dirty. He fixed himself up and put the container in a basket, covering it with dirty clothes and walked out of his room. He passed by the punishment chamber -that's what he called it- and heard the cracking of a whip against someone's skin, he almost broke the door down but calmed down when the scream he heard sounded nothing like Toshiro and more like Loli. She always got in trouble for picking on the nurse Orihime. He walked quickly to Szayel's room and barged in without knocking, catchin him and Nnoitra moments away from getting intimate. Nnoitra sighed and got off Szayel.

"Here now go do what you have to." He said as he handed the container to the half-naked Szayel.

"My you work fast." He said as he took the container and looked at it for a moment. "Okay. Nnoitra could you go get Halibel for me?" He asked in a sweet tone.

"Fine." The taller man replied as he put his shirt back on and walked out of the room. Gin thanked him many times before he was kicked out of the room and forced to wait for Szayel to finish his work when Halibel was brought to him. Gin would walk to hell and back for Toshiro and this was probably worse to him. The long silence of having to wait was broken when Szayel opened the door to tell Gin he was done and Halibel was asleep. Now they only had to wait and see if she would have any symptoms to prove she was pregnant so he could get his white wolf back.

A week went by and he was still lifelessly laying on his bed waiting for Kaname to give back Toshiro. It had already been proven that she was indeed pregnant, but Kaname just refused to give Toshiro back to him and it made him want to kill him even more. Drowned by the thoughts of never being able to see Toshiro he fell asleep.

He was woken up by the sound of crying and a small body landing on top of him. He grunted as he opened his eyes and saw Toshiro. Tears welled up in his eyes when he confirmed it was really him, that he was unharmed and okay.

"Gin!" Toshiro cried out as he clung to him like his life depended on it.

"Toshiro… mah Toshiro is back." Gin murmured in return as he held the other in his arms and almost cried with him. He pulled away from the hug and gave Toshiro many soft kisses as the tears ran down Toshiro's no longer white skin, he was dirty. What had Kaname made him do? He would deal with that bastard later; right now he was too happy to have to think about trash like him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's late again. I was working on the other one. I still have to add to the NnoiSzay one. Oh well I think it's kinda bad by a lot so I might drop that one. Maybe.**

* * *

"Toshiro lets clean ya up." Gin said sad he sat up with him in his arms. Toshiro only held onto him as tightly as he could and Gin understood how he felt. "I'll help ya so don' worry so much, okay?" He said as he stood up and carried him to the bath where he sat him on the toilet while he got the water ready. Once the bath was full he took his shirt off and gently placed Toshiro in the bath. "Does anything' hurt or sting?" Gin asked in a gentle tone. Toshiro just looked at him with frightened eyes so Gin shut up and washed off the dirt so his beautiful fur and skin would be white again.

After he washed off Toshiro he drained the water and put more in. He stripped and got in with him, Toshiro sat between the others legs and laid back against his chest with is eyes closed, Gin holding him silently. After a while Toshiro had completely calmed down and looked back at Gin with a soft smile and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Why does Kaname want you to have kids with Halibel? She is older than you so why?"

"m' a vampire Toshiro and her race is dyin' she's a mermaid and Kaname wants her to have kids that can live forever. That's the original reason they hunted me down."

"I'm sure you aren't the only vampire right?"

"Only full one." Gin said with a sigh as he opened his eyes a little.

"N-no way… What happened to the rest?" He finally asked Gin after a long pause.

"Yah, I was livin' with a nice old couple when they caught me." He said with a sigh. "Enough about me, I wanna do anythin' ya wanna do mah Shiro." He added with a smile to which Toshiro gave a kiss to.

"I… I wanna do what you did to me." He said with a slight blush. "Please? I really want to b-because I love you. I'm not forcing myself I promise." Gin only frowned at his words and sighed.

"Fine, but if I think yer pushing yerself were gonna stop." He said as he stood up and sat on the tubs ledge. Toshiro watched him intently and when he sat down and spread his legs Toshiro couldn't help but stare. It was much bigger than his and it looked different too. The skin around it was pale and he had silver hair there too, the tip was a pale pink color which was starting to make him hot just looking at it. "Well?" Gin asked with a smirk as he looked down at him.

"R-right." Toshiro said as he took hold of it and licked the tip gently as if he was to rough it would bite back. He used the water as a lubricant so his hand would move against the others skin.

Gin gulped down hard when Toshiro suddenly took in as much as he could, he was only half hard at the moment so he did take in a good amount. Gin let out a soft moan as he became fully erect and slid a hand into Toshiro's wet white hair. "S-shiro…" He moaned as he gently thrush his hips into Toshiro's mouth, his head bobbing as he continued his work. It had been a week since Gin had released so it was all pent up and ready to burst. "S-shiro… Shiro stop." He said between pants as he pushed Toshiro's head down and thrust into him, slightly touching the back of his throat, and moaned loudly as he came.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I kinda wanna do a bat scene now. Should I?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I'm sorry I haven't updated. The muse I have for the story was just like ****_So how about we make a smut and post it elsewhere, ne ne? _****So the link to the unedited version of this chapter will be on the main page next to the NnoiIshiTes I still haven't updated either. Kay? Well when I write it because I'm a boob when it comes to writing lately.**

* * *

The next day Gin woke up to the soft purrs of Toshiro whom was using his arm as a pillow. He smiled at the sight, his eyes half open, and slid it out gently so he wouldn't wake up. They had had an awfully active night and the boy needed the rest. Gin got up to shower once more seeing as his first bath ended up being the ignition to his heated night with his new lover. There was no need for him to undress seeing as he hadn't had the strength to dress the night before. He smiled at the memories they had created together, his sleeping princess. He shook his head in attempts to clear it so he wouldn't end up wanting to touch Toshiro again. With a grunt he made his way to the shower.

Toshiro slept soundly that night and was grateful for it. He would never be able to tell Gin what Kaname did behind those doors. That the only reason he had bleed was because of a wound inflicted by the older man in attempts to scare him to the point of him wanting to leave Gin alone, though all his attempts that past week had been futile Toshiro doubted that he would give up on trying to separate them like the pesky fly he was. With a yawn Toshiro sat up to take a look around; he smiled when he heard the water running and laid back down. Without noticing he fell back asleep.

Moments later Toshiro was woken up by Gin's hand against his shoulder. He moaned as if still tired but sat up anyway, Gin snickered at the sight of his lovers messed up hair and told him to shower as well and so he did. Both the males now freshly showed sat on the bed and thought, each of something different. Toshiro about how everyone would react and Gin about their future; in silence both sat until it was broken by Aizen's voice.

"Gin we need you in the main training room. We found a half vampire who claims to know you. She seems quite hostile and Kaname is trying to calm her down." He paused as if to check to see if Gin was listening. When he heard the gasp you could practically hear him smile. "Please hurry Gin." He said once more as he turned and left. Once his footsteps faded Gin turned to Toshiro with a terrified look.

"I have to go. I'm sorry. Let's talk later." Gin said as he scurried away as quick as his legs could take him in his state of shock. Toshiro only sat there a bit confused and decided to follow after a couple of minutes of sitting in the dead silent room.

By the time Gin got to the room the half vampire had been chained down and gaged. She was crying as the chains jingled at her every movement. Gin almost snapped when he saw who it was.

"Aizen you son of a bitch you said you wouldn't touch her if i came with you!" He yelled with an extremely irritated tone.

"But she came to us. She was looking for you." He said as he motioned to Kaname to take off the gag. When he did so the young woman coughed as saliva dripped off her chin.

"Gin…. Gin is that really you?" She asked as her eyes welled up with tears and she dropped her gaze.

"Yah it's me Matsumoto. m' right here." He said as he walked closer to her.

"Stay where you are Gin." Aizen said in an ice cold tone and Gin obeyed. He knew better than to play with fire. "I want you to tell me everything you did to Halibel. I want you to tell me hiw you got her pregnant." Of course Aizen knew who Matsumoto was and what she was to him; he was doing this to hurt them and it was working. Gin's heart sunk when he saw Matsumoto's face become distorted by heart break. She loved him, but he could never return those feelings and she knew that so why was she here?

He took a deep breath and looked away. In that moment Toshiro made it to the door and Gin caught a glimpse of him. Why the devil was he here? What was he thinking? His presence made Gin even more jittery than he already was and he almost blacked out from all the things that were running through his head. He gulped down hard and looked back at Aizen.

"Why do ya ask?" He questioned as tried to keep his tone calm and friendly.

* * *

**I'm sorry that's all for this chapter. Part one of two I guess. Maybe. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow sorry this one took so long. If you people knew my odd life on tumblr you would either understand or thing I'm lazy. Either way here is chapter eight. ALSO I would like to thank the beautiful person who has given me reviews because they let me know this story isn't shit like I think it is. I would also like to point out the fact that Microsoft Word prevents me from making typos and the site makes them not me. I read this thing like six times over then have someone else read it so that it can't happen, but it does anyway. *angry writer sounds* I'll shut up now~**

* * *

Aizen stared at him as if he was asking something stupid, which he was, but what could he say? Ah yes he could just play the man so that he would believe he had done things to the other without any help. All Aizen wanted was to ruin Gin's reputation with Matsumoto anyway so why not do it with lies?

"Haven't ya ever been with a woman Aizen? Is a man as old as ya still a virgin? Aren't ya like forty somethin' already?" He said in a teasing tone to the other as his smile grew when he saw Aizen's face change from a sadistic smile to pure annoyance. Gin simply whent on when he had his fill of it. "Well it's jus' like in all 'em books ya have sir. Ya prepare the woman then ya take her." Matsumoto's face had also changed when he had begun to speak from fear to disgust. He didn't even what to check and see what Toshiro's looked like. He hadn't told him what he had done to impregnate Halibel yet and he didn't want to even think about his cute face being distorted with disgust. Aizen remained speechless for a moment as Gin stood motionless, his smile plastered on his face as it always was, Kaname a bit surprised at the young vampires words.

The silence was finally broken when Matsumoto yelled in displeasure. "How!?" She began, "How could you do that? You were supposed to get married to me! How could you do this to me and talk about it right in front of me like it's nothing!?" He said with a false anger, she was devastated not angry, she was hurt not mad. "Answer me Gin Ichimaru!" He said with her final breath before she let her head drop and tears began to flow from her eyes like a water fall. It wasn't his fault she actually believed his parents would let him marry a half vampire, in fact they would probably be happy about the Halibel incident if it was ture. Yet not even Gin would believe his own words this time so would Aizen? Kaname? It didn't matter as long as Toshiro didn't he didn't care.

Toshiro on the other had felt betrayed, after such a night they had spent the other had still done the same thing with a woman he had said he couldn't get it up for. He was a liar and had played with him, his feelings which were genuine. No he couldn't believe that, he just couldn't. He shook the thought away and walked away from the door in search for answers, in search for Halibel; the woman who had started this all.

Halibel was resting, the road to mother hood was hard on her and it seemed like she grew weaker every day. Was it the fact that the baby was that of a full vampires or just the fact that she had skipped a few meals because she always felt full lately. She looked down at her stomach which hadn't grown at all yet and sighed. She didn't care who the child belonged to she just wanted a kid and was happy when she found out that it was the kind Gin who would donate her the much needed ingredient to make one and ecstatic when she found out how it would be done. That was the only thing that had ever stopped her from having a child the fact that the couple would have to share a bed. Yet it wasn't like that she didn't have to do it to have a child though half her face was always covered you could tell she was smiling. A smile that was whipped off when Toshiro barged in.

"May I help you with something young wolf?" she asked in a gentle voice as she looked up at the glaring boy.

"Yeah! You could start by telling me if Gin really fucked you!" He said in an angry tone. To which Halibel replied to with a shocked expression at such vulgar language coming from such a kind looking boy.

"No we did not do such a thing. All he did was donate the half that was needed to make a child. I would never lay my hands on someone that young and even less a male as a matter of fact. I have had a couple of children before three actually and I just thought that I should have one more before I go into retirement." She replied with a soft smile which was not visible to the other.

"What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is that Szayel is a doctor an knows how the body works. I did not need to do anything with Gin to get pregnant and I am glad about it." She said once again as he placed a hand on her lower abdomen. "I wish for you to help me raise this child." She began. "I know what you are to Gin he told me when I asked him to make it with me. I know you can't have your own either seeing as you are both male. I just want you to experience what it feels to be a mother. If you want that is." Toshiro almost cried at her words. He had come here to yell at her yet she was so kind it almost hurt to think about it.

"O-okay…" He murmured as he looked down at himself, angry at himself for having done such a thing, thought such a thing. "I will help you with anything you need." He added as he tried to keep his voice from revealing his welled up tears.

"I'm glad." He said as she stood up and walked over to him, she have him a hug one that only a mother could give to a child; one that Toshiro hadn't felt in such a long time it made him cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

* * *

The hug that was given to him felt so warm, not the same as Gin's but still he didn't hate it. The offer to help her take care of the child, take care of her was also kind. She was kind. He walked away from her room with a smile and didn't even want to know what was going on with Gin, he hadn't cheated, not that they were officially going out at the moment, but he still felt a bit hurt for the way he had left the other girl. She seemed at least a year or two older than him, but still looked very young. Toshiro bit his lip as he thought about it, then his nail and even finger. He was worried, he wanted to know how Gin was, how that girl was, but he couldn't go back to hearing those words leave his lips.

Gin on the other hand was being stared down by two of the top men, the men who worked them to the bone sometimes. His eyes were closed as they always were and the plastered smile was there as always. Aizen glared at him then at the woman who was crying. Kaname merely turned to Aizen.

"What now?" He asked as if Aizen would actually say anything while Gin was around.

"Leave Gin." He said as he closed his eyes in a bit of anger. "Leave now while I'mletting you. Go back to your room I will talk to you later." He said with an annoyed tone. And as Aizen wanted Gin left the accursed room he had had to deal with for such a large bart of his life. He was going back to Toshiro and he was genuinely happy, but his face didn't show it. he wore a frown now. One he couldn't show to Aizen. As he walked to the room even his eyes opened so he could glare at everything he walked by. He was so annoyed. He hated being here but where else could he go with a partner like Toshiro? Not like he could shave his fur and cut off his tail. No. No he could never do that to such a sensitive part of his lovers body. Toshiro enjoyed having it touched by Gin and hid it from others. It pleased him to know that.

Toshiro had made it back to the room and was now laying on the bed waiting for his lover to return. He didn't know if he should question him or not about what happened. Act as if he saw nothing, did nothing. Maybe he would tell Gin what Hallibel had said to him or keep it to himself until the time came to tell him. He was rolling around on the bed when he heard footsteps come closer. Gin was coming and his fur looked like a mess. Even the fur below showed some skin. He blushed and picked up his brush and began to comb it out. It had a bit of knots in places it hadn't gotten any before thanks to the hands of the other. Just remembering made him shiver. He composed himself and watched the door as he combed out the hair on his thigh. The door swung open and Gin walked in. Toshiro looked away and at his thigh with a slight smile. Gin walked to him, his eyes now closed and a genuine smile shown on his face.

"Toshiro?" He said in a questioning tone. "Would ya like me ta help ya with that?" He asked as he moved closer to the bed and sat down next to him. Gin's hand slowly crept to Toshiro's hand which was on his thigh and ruffled the fur on its way there. "Ne ne? Shiro? Can I?" He asked again as Toshiro's face turned a bright red and he nodded. Gin smiled and took the brush out of his hand and began to comb everything. His hair, his arms, his legs, thighs, bum. Everything. When it came to his front part he mearly snickered and looked at the other.

"Here too right I comb here too?" He asked as he slid his fingers through the strands of hair which seemed to cover a very delicate piece of flesh.

"N-no..! I… I can do that part." He said with a deep crimson blush and sat up.

* * *

**Sorry that's all for this part. I'll try to update more often. But I promise I will Not stop till this story is done. Have no idea how it will end. Does anyone have suggestions? Yes?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I am sooooo sorry I have not updated. I lost my muse for this one aka Gin yes I have a Gin muse to write this. Wow right. Anyway Here is the nest part also I am still taking suggestions on how to end this. I mean I will not end any time soon but if I know how to end it the chapters tend to come to me faster you know?**

* * *

Gin laughed at the young werewolf's reaction which only made Toshiro blush even more, but he also laughed slightly with the other once he saw that Gin was actually laughing away the nervousness from earlier. Toshiro then paused to catch his breath and in that moment Gin launched himself forward and gave the other a hug.

"I missed ya mah Shiro." He said in a soft tone. "I don' ever wanna be away from ya again fer no reason. We have ta do everythin' together ya got that? I… I don' wanna lose ya ta those scumbags." Were the last words he said before snuggling into his furry stomach. Toshiro slid a hand into Gin's hair and smiled softly even though the other could not see it. He took a deep breath as he gazed down at the other, soft smile still graced his features and Gin looked up. "Will ya sat with me mah Shiro?"

Toshiro nodded before voicing his thought. "Yes. Always and forever. I love you Gin. I can't ever leave you now. I love you too much to do so."

Gin's eyes opened slowly as they began to tear up. "Oh mah Shiro!" He exclaimed as he buried his face into the others stomach again.

* * *

**Sorry that is all I could do right now. I will update this soon and have maybe the half of the next one posted when I update this one. Sorry. Sorry. It took so long to update and this is all I could do. Ugh.**


End file.
